


Never Normal

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [64]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Honeymoon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Aveline and Donnic, honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicyshimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyshimmy/gifts).



They took an evening to stroll down the Dowager’s Way in Orlais: a wide, white-paved avenue lined with fragrant flower bushes and lofty trees. Bushes planted right down the middle of the path were trimmed into tasteful, artistic forms. In the golden light of the evening, Aveline’s fingers were twined loosely with his, her hair was down across her shoulders and there was a glow in her eyes that spoke of pure happiness. Donnic dared to believe then that they were going to have a nice, uneventful honeymoon. Quiet. Peaceful. Normal.

That was before the urchin bumped against her hip, reaching for but not quite catching her coinpurse. Aveline’s free arm shot out arrow-quick, grabbing the little brat by the collar and lifting him bodily off the ground. It simply reaffirmed Donnic’s suspicion that life with Aveline would never, ever be normal. But it certainly wouldn’t be boring, either.


End file.
